Hokage's apperentice
by naruto 'hunchback' uzumaki
Summary: life of naruto wid a partner to train and hokage as his teacher.tried for the first time please review.not yaoi.


CHAPTER 1 TIME TO START TRAINING

Disclaimer :Don't own Naruto. Don't own his world.

There are many things which happen in life which changes everything like in konaha on the fateful day of kyubi attack they lost many skilled shinobis and one of them was konaha's yellow flash and its fourth hokage namikaze minato .He sacrificed himself to save konaha from mighty nine tailed fox who with its tails was capable of crushing mountains. the legendry yellow flash along with the help of his toad summon boss gama bunta used shiki fuin to seal the demon in a mere childs stomach by summoning the death god by sacrificing his life as a payment to death god.

Sarutobi hiruzen its former hokage watched it from afar as the event unfolded he knew what was going to happen now that minato was dead, there were not many candidates options for hokage position. jiraiya or for the matter tsunade were not available, they were in their own grief. he had to once again take up the position ,he thought it was ironical that many years back he took the position from his sensei who sacrificed himself to save others and now once again had to take position from his successor who sacrificed his life for others.

He sighed sitting in his office while lighting his pipe and watched the child in whose belly was sealed the demon. he was just out of meeting with council and had also announced the villagers about the boy and hoped that he would be considered hero the last request of boy's father who was none other than minato himself. but it pained his heart to see that only a few of the villagers seem to honor his request, while most seem to resent him for containing the monster that had destroyed their home. In light of this, he in council meeting he decreed that nobody should ever speak of the truth about boy, hoping that their children would not resent him as they did.

He sighing again thought about his wife biwako who was killed by madara due to which all this had happened, he did not know how madara was alive but he was nor did he know how madara come to know about kushina the boy's mother being the former human sacrifice but he had and madara was enough experienced to know when a female human sacrifice is at its weakest i.e. at the time of her the advantage he managed to unseal the kyubi just after its pregnancy and rest was history.

He did not know at first it that the masked man was madara but minato had told about him before he sacrificed himself, about the threat madara would pose in future once again so Minato sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tails within boy, believing that his son would someday have need of the demon's power to defeat Madara's threat once and for all.

Hokage looked at the boy he had been named naruto by his parents though his heritage will be hiddened from the world till the right promised himself he will try his best to take care of the take care of smiled looking at the boy and wrote the boy's name on his birth certificate from his mother, the name was uzumaki naruto.

Six years later

In dark room sarutobi the 3rd hokage of konaha sat on a chair smoking on his pipe , only light was of candles light. To anybody who would see him it would seem as if he was sitting there relaxing, but he was anything but relaxed, nobody was in the room he had specifically asked his guards not to be there, it was a secret place in hokage tower not many people or for that matter even hokage's guards did not know about the place, so it was pretty secret. Sarutobi was slowly feeling anxious and a bit nervous there are not many things in world that would make him anxious or nervous.

Suddenly he felt a presence nearby and with smoke appeared a figure a bit short with a cloak he looked a bit tired and had blood on his cloak, he bowed in front of hokage.

sarutobi asked in a low voice laced with pain and sadness " so it has been done you really did it killed everyone to the last?"

The shinobi answered in a emotionless tone"everyone is dead the clan is no more now except my brother sasuke but I have traumatized him enough so that he can take revenge on me one day without any regret ."his voice wavered at the end a bit the hokage noticed.

Hokage said " what you did today is one of the hardest thing a person

can do. Itachi, I know how hard this was for you, though I still feel that if things could have been explained to fugaku and the clan council members things could have gotten down peacefully there would have been no reason for coup d'tet to be done by uchiha clan , danzo and my teammates have done haste in taking the decision to decide the fate of the clan."

Itachi's calm façade broke a bit his watered, he said" hokage-sama there was no option, some days back I met madara uchiha he taught me how to gain and use mangekyo sharingan, and threatened me either I kill everone In uchiha clan or he will destroy whole village along with clan, I had no other choice." hokage looked at him in shocked and chastised him saying"you fool you should have told about it earliar some wayout could have been found and things could have been have you done itachi?"

Itachi was crying in front of the 3rd he was afterall a child of barely 15 years, hokage's eyes softened he moved forward put a hand through his hair and said"things have already happened nothing can be done about it now ,I believe you will be joining madara to keep an eye on him if I am not wrong?" itachi nodded his head. The 3rd sighed and continued "don't worry I will take care of your brother and tell him truth about your noble sacrifice." suddenly itachi looked horrified and shocked he said"no hokage-sama please do not do that only way for me to be free is by dying by my brother's hand please do not tell him the truth at any me hokage-sama, promise me." 3rd hokage looked in itachi's eyes and said "fair enough itachi I will never tell him truth and will let him grow alonw and hateful of you but will never disclose the best of you, isn't that's what you want itachi?"

Itachi looked shameful and replied" Hai."

Hokage looked at him and said "leave now the ANBU will soon start searching for you everywhere it will be harder to escape for you then leave konaha now".

Itachi looked at 3rd for one last time and disappeared in smoke leaving a heavy hearted hokage. The 3rd thought that madara is becoming larger threat by the day,even if I try I can't fight like I used to in my prime but I casn still train others I was really avoiding but I think it is time to train sasuke has been released from hospital I will talk to him. They need to be ready when madara strikes next. I think it is time to start training uchiha sasuke and uzumaki naruto.


End file.
